Skating Love
by UzumakiKyubi
Summary: Une traduction d'une fic que j'aime beaucoup, romance Harry/Fleur UA.


Skating love

Fleur a couru en sanglotant hors du terrier. Elle sentit une douleur profonde, qu'elle pensait, serait finalement mis derrière elle. Dans sa douleur, son aura Vélane fut à pleine puissance et ses cheveux coulaient derrière elle tandis qu'elle courait. Des larmes coulaient sur sa belle peau, laissant des tâches de larmes sur sa peau délicates. Si quelqu'un l'avait regardé fuir, ils se seraient demandé ce qui aurait pu éventuellement mettre une telle beauté dans cet état.

La cause de son stress a été nul autre que Bill Weasley. Elle et Bill avaient été de sortir ensemble depuis quelque année maintenant, et pour cette époque, il semblait qu'il allait la traiter comme elle le méritait, qu'il allait comme quelque chose d'autre qu'une simple Vélane. C'est quelque chose qu'elle a essayé de mettre derrière elle, à se détacher des stigmates déloyaux qui ont entaché l'histoire Vélane. Malheureusement, que pour Bill cela ne fait aucune différence. Cela en soi la vit incroyablement triste, elle avait commencé à lui faire entièrement confiance, quand in a tiré sa dernière frasque.

Normalement à la suite d'un tel épisode, elle serait allée voir son meilleur ami, car elle savait qu'il serait là pour elle et serait la réconforter. Malheureusement, Harry n'avait pas été vu depuis plus de deux jours. Personne ne savait où il était ni ce qu'il faisait. Presque personne en fait. L'autre plus proche ami d'Harry, Hermione, savait où il était, mais elle refusé de dire où et pourquoi. Peu importe ce qu'ils ont fait elle n'a jamais céder.

Au fils du temps, ils avaient renoncé à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Tous les quelque mois, Harry allait disparaitre un jour ou deux et serait introuvable pendant cette période de temps. Donc, ils avaient renoncé. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Fleur avait fui le terrier en larmes, dans l'espoir de fuir ces maudits Weasley.

La nuit était jeune en ce jour, la lune s'était levée et était clairement visible parmi les étoiles et le ciel de cette nuit sans nuage. Dans quelques jours, la lune serait pleine. Normalement, à cette heure de la journée, la terre sera remplie avec les nombreuses sources de bruit, qu'ils s'agissent de grillons, de hiboux, ou de grenouilles. Cependant ce soir, si Fleur aurait fait attention, elle aurait remarqué qu'il était complétement silencieux.

Mais elle n'a pas remarqué cela tandis qu'elle fuyait vers le grand lac qui était à proximité du terrier. Elle espère que le calme de l'eau serait en mesure l'apaiser. Comme elle est venue vers le lac, elle sentit un petit picotement comme si elle avait passé à travers une série de quartiers et ils lui avaient accordé l'accès à tout ce qu'ils gardaient. Cependant, encore une fois Fleur n'a pas remarqué cela. Arrivant à la fin de l'étang, elle regarda l'eau, en se demandant comment il pourrait être si calme alors qu'elle était dans une telle agitation.

Quand elle le va ses beau yeux bleu clair vers l'extrémité opposée du lac, elle haleta à travers ses larmes. Assis sur l'autre rive était une figure noire. De cette distance, il était impossible de dire exactement qui il était, vous ne pouviez voir toutes les caractéristiques distinctives. Et pourtant, elle savait exactement qui il était, Harry.

Lentement, elle a fait son chemin autour de la rive, vers son capricieux meilleur ami. En sortant de sa douleur un peu, elle se demandait pourquoi Harry était ici. Personne n'avait vu Harry depuis des jours et pendant tout ce temps il était près de l'étang.

Quand elle a finalement fait son chemin jusqu'à lui, elle juste vu ce qu'il faisait, boire. Harry ne dit rien lorsqu'elle est arrivée près de lui et s'assit, tirant ses jambes jusqu'à sa poitrine tandis que les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il était calme pendant un certain temps que Harry a pis une longue gorgée de la bouteille qu'il tenait, en regardant quand il a vu qu'elle était vide.

"Lily." Harry a appelé tout à coup dans l'obscurité, surprenant Fleur qui était en train de le regarder.

Un petit craquement alerta Fleur et Harry de l'arrivé du petit elfe.

"Oui Maitre Harry?" Dit-elle d'une voix calme. Lily avait depuis longtemps appris à garder le volume de sa voix à un minimum lorsque son maitre était dans cet état, même son craquement d'arrivé avait été calme, plutôt que celui qui accompagne normalement l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison.

Fleur regarda curieusement le petit elfe. Lily était devenue l'elfe de maison personnelle d'Harry après la mort de Dobby tué pendant la guerre. Presque personne n'avait jamais vu l'elfe, et Fleur se demandait qui aurait, sans le savoir, nommé l'elfe d'après la mère d'Harry.

"Lily, je vais avoir besoin d'une autre bouteille." Sa voix a été un peu pâteuse. Alors, pour la première fois Fleur remarqua qu'il était ivre.

Le petit elfe hocha simplement la tête et a disparu avec un petit craquement. Quelque minutes plus tard, un autre craquement répondit au retour de l'elfe qui remit une autre bouteille à Harry et disparut de nouveau.

Harry craqua le haut de la bouteille et but une gorgée d'elle tandis que Fleur observait qui est son meilleur ami.

Il avait changé de façon significative, à partir du petit garçon qu'elle avait rencontré il y a toutes ces années lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Le Harry qui est assis tranquillement à côté d'elle, est bien différent. Vêtu seulement d'une paire de jeans, laissant sa poitrine nue tandis que ses pieds furent enfoncés dans le sable mou de la berge. Sans sa chemise, Fleur était tout juste capable de voir le petit tatouage d'un flocon de neige qui est juste au-dessus de son cœur, la marque de son élément. Il n'était pas maigre. Il s'était rempli et été couvert de muscle, sans être écrasant. Ses cheveux qui étaient autrefois noirs ont également changé. Ils sont maintenant courts, d'un blanc pur qui colle la pointe comme s'ils étaient de la glace, laissant un regard dur. Cependant, Fleur savait que si elle les touchait à certain endroit, ils seraient très doux.

La guerre contre Voldemort avait changé Harry. Au cours de sa 7ème année à Poulard, il avait découvert qu'il avait un élément dormant de glace, une capacité latente qui a été transmisse par la ligné Evans. Cette découverte fut faite après un raid particulièrement horrible de Voldemort. Avec ses pouvoirs éveillés, il a tous donné à son entrainement pour sa capacité et son utilisation pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Harry, qui avait les cheveux noirs, sorti de sa formation avec des cheveux de glace qui couvre sa tête maintenant, et un petit tatouage blanc sur sa poitrine, symbolisant son engagement à son élément. Cela avait été un point tournant de la guerre. Le côté de la Lumière avait maintenant quelqu'un en qui croire, quelqu'un qui pourrait finalement amener la fin de la guerre, ignoble et sanglante, qui avait fait rage, en Grande-Bretagne depuis que Celui-Qui-Ne-Doit-Pas-Etre-Nommé avait surgi lors de la troisième tâche.

Personne ne sait comment Harry a vaincu Voldemort. Tout ce que la Grande-Bretagne magique se souciait, était que la guerre fut enfin terminée. Harry avait été salué comme un héro dans le monde des sorciers, mais il semblait juste s'effondrait sur lui-même, tombant dans une dépression que personne ne savait comment lui en sortir. Seulement une personne, en dehors d'Harry lui-même, connaissait la véritable raison de sa dépression et qui est Hermione. Elle, avec Fleur, sont ses plus proches amies, et Fleur était sans le savoir la raison de sa dépression. Hermione n'avait découvert la raison lors de la période de Noël dans leur 6ème année, et avait juré à Harry, qu'elle ne le répéterait à personne. Ce Noël là avait marqué le début de sa lente spirale descendante dans la dépression. Cela avait été il y a près de trois ans, un an plus tard il a vaincu Voldemort, et c'est alors qu'il s'effondra réellement sur lui-même. Il a commencé à disparaitre pendant quelque jour à la fois et reviendra dans le monde plusieurs fois plus déprimé que lors de son départ.

Fleur a éclaté de sa rêverie par Harry en prenant une autre gorgée sur sa boisson.

"Harry ..."

Il semblait surpris par son appel doux et regarda vers elle avec ses yeux d'émeraude, comme s'il venait de lui remarquer là-bas.

"Es-tu soûl Harry?"

Ses yeux nageaient pendant un moment avant de s'eux verrouiller sur ceux de Fleur, puis donna un petit coup au dos de la bouteille dans sa main.

"T...Tout à fait.

-Ne penses-tu pas que tu devrais arrêter?"

Ses yeux se fermèrent avec la sienne, car il considérait la question pendant un moment.

"Non. Je ne suis pas assez soûl pour noyer mes peines encore." Dit-il après sa réflexion.

Fleur le regarda bizarrement.

"Quelles peines?" Peut-être maintenant, elle pourrait comprendre la raison de sa dépression.

Harry la regarda un instant. "Cela dépend de pourquoi tu es ici et dans un tel état?" Dit-il enfin.

Au rappel à ce qui s'est passé, Fleur regarda vers le bas tandis que des larmes revinrent à ses yeux. Harry a vu cela et tendit la main pour la réconforter, l'enveloppant dans son étreinte. Elle soupira, se détendit dans sa poitrine, car pour la première fois cette nuit-là, elle se sentit à la maison et en toute sécurité.

Tirant de suite après un certain temps, elle regarda la bouteille dans ses mains, débattant pour savoir si elle en aurait besoin. Harry la vit regarder la bouteille et lui tendit.

"Boire?"

Fleur regarda la bouteille maintenant dans sa main, doutant avant de la soulever à ses lèvres et en prenant une grande gorgée. Immédiatement après en avoir avalé, elle le pulvérise comme s'il avait brulé sa gorge.

Harry se mit à rire avant de prendre la bouteille d'elle et en prenant un coup.

"Tu ne peux pas prendre une telle boisson profonde à ce stade, Fleur. C'est de la vodka pure ici." Il dit fièrement, comme s'il se vantait qu'il venait de vaincre un dragon à mains nues. Cela prouve à quel point ivre Harry était, il n'a jamais été une personne à se vanter ou même d'admettre faire quelque chose par lui-même.

Fleur toussa et regarda Harry.

"Et juste pourquoi penses-tu boire de la vodka?

-Parce que j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus fort?" Répondit-il interrogateur.

Fleur savait que ce n'était pas la seule raison, mais le laissa glisser pour le moment.

"Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici Fleur?"

Elle soupira de tristesse avant d'atteindre pour la vodka et reprit doucement une petite gorgée.

"Je pensais qu'il était différent Harry," il était évident, même pour un Harry soûl, qui elle parlait. "Je pensais que j'avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui ne souciait pas que je suis une Vélane. Quelqu'un qui se soucis de moi."

"Peut-être que vous avez déjà..." aboutit une déclaration à peine audible de Harry. Fleur, malheureusement manqua.

"Bill me prit dans sa chambre au début de soirée et a dit qu'il était temps que je réponde finalement "en retour" à ses avances." Dit- elle en crachant méchamment les mots "en retour". "Quand je lui ai dit non, il paniqua et m'a dit que je devrai juste être une bonne petite Vélane qui doit fait ce qu'il dit. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé qu'il n'était pas différent de quelqu'un d'autre, alors je l'ai giflé et s'enfuit avant qu'il puisse me voir pleurer."

Harry a été scandalisé par son histoire et a essayé de se lever pour aller après Bill, mais l'adhérence de Fleur sur lui l'empêche même de se déplacer.

"C'est pourquoi je suis ici. Maintenant pourquoi es-tu ici, Harry?"

Harry cessa de se débattre pour se lever et soupira doucement. Après quelque instant, il se mit à parler, étonnamment, sans avoir la bouche pâteuse par l'alcool.

"Nous avons été amis pendant quoi? 5 ans maintenant?" Il lui demanda.

Elle hocha la tête, il est vrai. Suite à l'incident au cours du choix des champions du Tournoi Des Trois Sorciers, ils étaient devenus amis. Lorsque Fleur avait proclamé que Harry était juste "un petit garçon", elle avait vu le regard qui traversa ses traits. Il avait procédé un départ hors de la salle avec un regard de dégoût d'elle. Elle avait immédiatement regretté son acte, et le lendemain elle avait essayé de le retrouver afin de présenter ses excuses. Mais, Harry lui avait échappé la plupart de la journée. C'était arrivé à la tombée de la nuit, quand elle l'a rencontré assis près du Lac Noir, appuyé contre un rocher.

Dans un premier temps, Harry n'avait pas voulu lui parler du tout. Mais après avoir entendu ses sincères excuses, il s'est décomposé dans ses bras. Ses amis l'avaient abandonné et l'ensemble des étudiants a cru qu'il avait triché pour entrer dans le tournoi. C'est alors, que Fleur a réalisé à quel point semblable ils étaient vraiment. Ils ont tous deux étaient voulu pour quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement.

Ce jour-là, ils étaient devenus de vrais amis, ils sont devenus les plus proches amis. Ils sont allés au bal de Noël ensemble, elle était là pour le réconforter quand il revint, du cimetière, avec le corps de Cédric, elle était là quand Ron a finalement montré ce qu'il pensait vraiment de lui, et elle était là quand Sirius est mort. De même, il était là quand ses soit disant "petits amis" ont montré leurs vraies couleurs, et il était là pour la réconforter quand sa famille a été attaqué par Voldemort lui-même. Ils étaient devenus inséparables. Seul Hermione avait une telle relation étroite avec Harry.

"Ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est que je suis tombais amoureux de toi, il y a près de trois ans et demi de cela."

A tout ce qu'elle s'attendait, ce n'était pas cela. Il hocha tristement la tête à son visage choqué.

"Ce n'est pas un béguin, un simple aventure. Non, je suis complétement et éperdument amoureux de toi. C'est au cours de Noël de ma sixième année que je l'ai réalisé."

_*Flashback*_

_25 Décembre 1996_

_Noël_

_12 Squard Grimmauld_

_Harry était assis, inconscient de la partie en plein essor en dessous de lui. Il n'était pas dans l'humeur de la fête, malgré le fait qu'il était la veille de Noël, une nuit quand tout le monde devrait être dans les esprits à part entière. Pourtant, il n'était pas. En fait, ce fut l'un des pires jours de l'année pour lui. Il s'était rendu compte, juste ce jour-là, qu'il était follement amoureux de l'une de ses meilleurs amies et il ne pouvait même pas lui dire. Elle était dans une relation heureuse avec quelqu'un, qu'il considéré comme une partie de la famille, et son bonheur signifiait plus que tout pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à lui dire et ruiné sa nuit. Au lui de cela, il s'occupa en évitant totalement la fête, assis en face du foyer du deuxième étage. Il espère que les gens le laisseraient seul dans sa douleur._

_Harry regardait dans le feu, en sirotant sa Bièraubeurre, souhaitant qu'elle contienne plus d'alcool, puis c'est arrivé quand son autre meilleur amie, Hermione, est entré dans la chambre et s'assit tranquillement à côté de lui._

_"Y-a-t-il une raison pour laquelle tu es assis ici seul alors qu'il y a une fête juste en dessous, Harry?" Elle a demandé._

_"Oui." Répondit-il sourdement._

_Il était clair qu'il n'allait pas élaborer, Hermione poussa plus loin._

_"Et quelle est la raison?_

_-Ce n'est rien, Hermione. Tu devrais retourner à la fête._

_-Je serais là-bas sans toi, Harry. Je suis ta meilleure amie. Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose de mal et tu vas me dire ce que c'est." Dit-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun argument._

_Harry soupira en sachant qu'il était impossible de cacher quoi que soit d'Hermione. Elle ne ferait que continuer d'appuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et lui dit tout._

_"J'ai réalisé que je suis amoureux de Fleur."_

_Hermione arqua ses sourcils._

_"Comment l'as-tu réalisé?_

_-J'étais en bas, quand je l'ai vu avec Bill, elle avait l'air si heureuse. J'ai souhaité avoir quelqu'un comme elle. Puis, j'ai vu Bill l'embrasser. Je me sentais comme si quelque chose c'était briser en moi. J'ai réalisé qu'elle était la personne que je voulais. Tous le sentiment que j'avais enfouis à cause de la guerre se précipité en moi. Je me suis senti accablé et je savais que c'était elle que j'aimais._

_-Et?_

_-Et? Elle est avec Bill, bon sang." Cria-t-il__._

_"Alors? Juste lui dire comment tu te sens, Harry. Ne garde pas tout en bouteille._

_-Je ne peux pas le faire Hermione._

_-Et pourquoi pas?_

_-Parce que son bonheur signifie plus pour moi que tout autre chose. Parce que ce serait briser le bonheur qu'elle a en ce moment avec Bill. Parce que je me soucis d'elle plus que tout." Di-il avec passion._

_"Oh Harry" S'écria Hermione tandis qu'elle enroulait ses bras autour de son ami désemparé._

_Ils ont tous deux séjourné là-haut pour le reste de la nuit, comme Hermione essaya de réconforter son meilleur ami avec le cœur brisé._

_*Fin Flashback*_

Harry essuya les larmes qui s'étaient formés dans ses yeux. "C'est ainsi que j'ai réalisé que j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi. Ce fut à ce moment-là que j'ai commencé à boire et commencé ma dépression."

Fleur regarda son ami, qui venait de verser son cœur à elle, en état de choc. Elle n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il tenait des sentiments profond pour elle. Toutefois, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il était logique. Ils étaient toujours ensemble et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Harry sortir avec d'autres filles. Il n'a jamais était intéressé par une quelconque fille qui se jetaient sur lui, surtout depuis qu'il a défait Voldemort.

Fleur a été rompue de sa rêverie quand elle a entendu un doux sanglot venant de lui. Elle s'est rendu compte qu'il pleurait, la bouteille de vodka oubliée sur le sol à côté de lui. Fleur enroula ses bras autour d'Harry et le tenait juste avant qu'il ne recommence à parler.

"Pu... Puis il y a deux jours, c'est devenu la pire journée de ma vie.

-Qu'est-ce?" Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que de réaliser que vous étiez en amour avec votre meilleur ami et ne pouvait rien faire à ce sujet?

"Il... Il y a deux jours, il était tard et je descendais pour prendre un verre, quand j'ai entendu Bill parler avec Molly. J'avais été doucement et ils ne m'avaient pas entendu descendre les escaliers. J'étais prêt à entrer dans la pièce quand j'ai entendu Bill prononcer ton nom, je me suis arrêté pour écouter. Bill a dit... Il a que..." Traina-t-il comme une nouvelle série de larmes a fait son chemin.

"Quand il a dit quoi?' Fleur demanda doucement.

"Il a dit qu'il allait te demander de l'épouser."

Fleur était visiblement choquée, mais Harry était inconscient de cela.

"Il allait te demander de se marier avec lui aujourd'hui et quand j'ai entendu ça, j'ai réalisé que je ne serais jamais en mesure de pouvoir sortir avec toi. Jusqu'à ce moment-là, j'avais toujours espéré que vous pourriez rompre et je serais en mesure de te dire mes sentiments. Mais, quand je l'ai entendu dire qu'il allait faire sa demande, je me sentais comme si mon cœur a été déchiré en deux. Je savais que tu dirais "oui", que j'ai vu que tu étais vraiment heureuse avec lui. J'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais faire et je me suis enfui de la maison. Je suis ici depuis lors, sachant que quand je reviendrai qu'il était probable que tu sois engagé."

Fleur ne sais pas quoi dire à ce sujet. Ainsi, au lieu, de réconforter Harry de son désarroi, se rendant compte que si Bill n'avait pas été un tel imbécile aujourd'hui, qu'elle pourrait très bien être engagé dès maintenant.

Pendant quelque temps, rien n'a dit tandis que Fleur avait toujours Harry dans ses bras. Finalement, ses larmes tarirent et il était juste le contenu du confort qu'elle a fourni. Fleur, elle-même, était dans un trouble mental. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Voici que son meilleur ami venait de lui verser son cœur, révélant son plus précieux secret, il était secrètement amoureux d'elle, qu'elle était la cause inconsciente de sa profonde dépression. Quand elle pensa à Harry, elle a réalisé qu'elle a nourri des sentiments pour lui, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi profonds que ceux qu'il a clairement déclarés pour elle. Mais, elle était prête à voir ce qu'ils sont devenus.

Tirant loin d'Harry, elle a vu sa tête s'élever comme il la regarda interrogateur.

"Fleur?" Il a été empêché de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Des lèvres c'étaient soudainement écrasé contre les siennes.

Pour un instant, il a été choqué, tant et si bien qu'il était incapable de répondre et Fleur tirait vers l'arrière. C'est alors qu'Harry se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait embrassé, et pas seulement dans une manière amicale. Quand il a finalement frappé, il entoura ses bras autour de son cou et l'a ramené à lui comme il l'embrassa. Il sentit pousser sa langue sur ses lèvres, voulant l'accès dont il lui donna facilement. Comme sa langue a commencé à cartographier sa bouche, Harry sentit la passion qu'il avait essayé d'enterrer en lui faire surface en même temps.

Ce baiser était différent de tout ce que Fleur n'avait jamais ressenti avant. Maintenant, elle savait à quel point Harry l'aimait. Il était hallucinant, et elle comprit qu'elle commençait à l'aimer aussi.

Comme ils ont tiré en arrière, Harry haleta bruyamment.

"Wow...

-Oui...

Rien d'autre a été dit ou a été nécessaire à déclarer comme ils s'enveloppaient dans les bras des uns aux autres, sachant que leurs sentiments avaient finalement été tirés à la surface et révélé.

Cela faisait près d'une demi-heure, quand Harry s'arracha de Fleur et se dressa sur ses pieds.

"Viens, je veux te montrer quelque chose."

Fleur ne dit rien et regarda perplexe, puis elle aussi, se dressa sur ses pieds.

Marchant au bord de l'étang, Harry s'accroupit et tendit la main vers l'avant, toucha la surface de l'étang avec un bout du doigt. Fleur observa, étonné que l'endroit où son doigt toucha, la glace commença à se propager à travers l'étang jusqu'à ce que toute la surface fût recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace. Harry se leva comme il inspecte son œuvre.

Puis, il sortit sa baguette et l'agita à ses pieds.

"Labor lapsus." La plante de ses pieds brilla d'une lumière bleue pendant un moment, il sourit et glissa sur la glace.

"Harry... Quoi?"

Harry sourit et tendit ses mains pour lui prendre.

"Allez Fleur." Dit-il encourageant.

Elle soupira dans la défaite et a sorti sa baguette, et répéta le même sort. Comme ses pieds brilla bleue également, Harry la tira sur la glace, sans aucun effort.

"Harry!" Cria-t-elle en le voyant avancé sans elle. Il se retourna vivement, un faux pas dans sa démarche, comme il était encore un peu ivre. Mais, il arriva rapidement à ses côtés.

"Allez Fleur, c'est facile.

-Es-tu sûr de cela Harry? Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant."

Harry se mit à rire joyeusement. " Fleur, je peux être un peu ivre encore, mais crois-moi. Ça va être amusant."

Fleur sourit à la manière dont Harry est heureux et décida de le ménager. Elle glissa chancelant sur la glace, sa main fermement dans celle d'Harry. Comme ils ont obtenu plus loin sur l'étang, tout à coup Fleur trébucha et bascula, tirant Harry avec elle. Il glapit comme ils ont tous deux glissé de quelque bons mètres à travers la glace. Quand ils sont venus à un repos, Fleur remarqua que Harry était tombé sur elle. Le taquiner, elle l'atteint et l'embrassa rapidement avant de le pousser de dessus d'elle, se leva et glissa sans effort.

Harry se rendit compte qu'elle se moquait de lui et se leva rapidement, avant de courir après celle qui possède son cœur.

Depuis une fenêtre du terrier, Hermione sourit avec des larmes de joie dans ses yeux quand elle regarda ses deux meilleurs amis qui se poursuivaient sur l'étang gelé. Après tout ce temps, ils étaient enfin réunis, et ils pourraient vivre leur vie en paix avec la menace du monde sorcier, sans jamais se blesser.

Fin

Labor lapsus : glisser


End file.
